What Draco Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him
by RodentFace
Summary: Scorpius wants to take Muggle Studies, but Rose knows that Draco won't be happy about that.  The title sort of gives the rest away.


Author's Note: Hey, all you fan-fiction readers out there! This is to all of you who read my story_ Romeo and Juliet_ and thought, "Wait, Draco let Scorpius take Muggle Studies? That's weird." I was actually already planning on adding to that, but since I got a review from someone who was confused about it, I decided I ought to write about it ASAP. If you have yet to read _Romeo and Juliet_, I suggest that you do so as it is rather amusing (in my opinion, you may disagree at that point). Both this story, and _Romeo and Juliet_ are Rose/Scorpius if you wish to look _Romeo and Juliet_ up. I really never intended to write this many Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy fan-fictions, but there are so many ideas about them floating around my head that I simply had to write them. Anyway, you probably clicked on this story to read the story and not hear my ramble, so here is _What Draco doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him_.

"Well, what are you thinking about taking next year?"Rose asked her cousin Al.

"Hagrid's awesome, so I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures, but other than that, I have no idea," Al said as he reread the lists of classes. The two of them were sitting under a tree outside the castle. It was a warm spring day and, while the other Gryffindor second years were busy looking over their class choices, Rose and Al had decided to get some fresh air. "Oh, look!" he said rather absent-mindedly. He pointed at Scorpius Malfoy who was walking over to them.

"How's it going?" he asked as he sat down next to Rose.

"Fine. We're just deciding what classes to take next year," she said looking back down at the list.

"Good, that's what I was doing too, but I didn't want to decide in front of my Slytherin 'friends,'" he used quotation marks around the word "friends".

"Why not?" Al asked.

"Well, can you imagine what they'd do to me if they found out that I was taking muggle-studies? It wouldn't be pretty, I can assure you. I sort of like not being torn to shreds."

Al laughed and Rose asked, "You're taking Muggle Studies?"

"Yeah. When the other Slytherins asked me what I was taking, I told them care of magical creatures, but I didn't say anything else. When they asked me what else I was taking, I said I didn't know and that I was going to take a walk and think about it."

"I really don't want to rain on your parade, but how are you going to tell your dad that you're taking Muggle Studies? Don't you think that it might make him just a little angry?"

Al gasped with mock horror. "Rose! How could you say such a thing? And here I thought that you were a Weasley!"

"How can you challenge my Weasley-ness? I'm more of a Weasley than you are! Or have you forgotten that you're a Potter?"

"Well, seeing as my Weasley grandparents are still alive and I have not relatives on my dad's side of the family, I'd say I'm more Weasley than Potter."

"So why do you think that I'm not a Weasley?" Rose asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Because, if you were a true Weasley, you'd know the most important quote that we live by."

"And what might that be?"

"'The thing is about growing up with Fred and George is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve.' How can you be a Weasley and not know this quote?" Al asked.

Rose stared at him incredulously. "Who has _ever_ said that?"

Al sighed. "My mum said that to my dad around Easter in 1996 when he wanted to talk to his godfather despite all the tight security on communication with someone outside the castle."

"And you know this how?"

Al threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Am I really the _only_ person who ever pays attention when my parents tell us stories about their years at Hogwarts?"

Rose looked offended. "I pay attention. But, were my parents there at the time? I think that that was just your mum and dad talking alone."

"Well, the point is, if you have enough nerve, anything is possible."

"Sure, of course it is."

"I would know! My dad survived the killing curse twice!"

Scorpius snickered and the other two remembered that he was sitting there. "I really wish that I was a Weasley."

"Yeah, you're more of a Weasley than Rose! She's a Granger in the end."

"Will you give it a rest!" she hissed. She took a deep breath. "So, what classes are you planning on taking?"

"Muggle Studies. What else do you think I should take?" Scorpius asked.

"Why are you taking Muggle Studies?" Rose asked interested.

"Muggles just seem pretty cool...Also, to annoy my dad if he ever finds out."

"How are you going to keep from telling him? He'll figure it out if he sees your report card."

"Already thought of that. I bought a temporary eraser from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I'll just erase my Muggles Studies grade so that he won't realize that I'm taking that class."

"What if he finds out some other way?"

"He won't. What my dad doesn't know won't hurt him."

"But what if he does? You'll have to have a cover story?" When she said this, Al and Scorpius realized that she was trying to find every flaw in his plan to help him, not talk him out of it. That made Scorpius smile.

"I could always tell him that every other class was full. I could also tell him that I wanted to show up Rose Weasley and take more classes than her," he added as an afterthought.

"I'm still probably going to take the same number of classes if not more, that you," Rose said showing him another flaw.

"What part of 'What my dad doesn't know won't hurt him,' do you not understand?" he asked jokingly. "He doesn't need to know how many classes you're taking."

"Won't he realize whenever you're buying school books that you're buying a Muggle Studies book?"

"He always gives me money and tells me to go get my books. He doesn't even pays attention to how much change I give him. He won't notice that I've bought another book. Half the time I do anyway for pleasure reading."

"Alright," Rose said but she still looked worried. "You'll need to take at least two other classes then to have a full schedule if you're going to pretend that you aren't taking Muggle Studies. I'm going to take Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes."

"I'm definitely taking Care of Magical Creatures, but I don't know what else?" Al said. "Which do you think is easier, Arithmancy or Ancient Runes?" he asked Rose.

"You could always take Divination," Scorpius suggested.

"No!" Rose and Al said at the same time.

"Um, why not?"

"Dad said it was a joke," Al said.

"My dad agrees too. Mum said...Well, the class is a joke," Rose said.

"What did your mum say about it?" Scorpius asked.

"Um, well, she ranted for about an hour, but I'm pretty sure that her point was, the class was ridiculous, the professor didn't know what she was talking about, and it was a waist of her time. Dad said that it was one of the few things that she wasn't good at including quidditch and chess."

"Right," Scorpius said not sure how to react to that. "Well, I guess I could take Ancient Runes. I already need to take Care of Magical Creatures for what I'm planning on doing so I guess I'm set."

"Your dad might not like you taking Care of Magical Creatures either. My parents said that he didn't like Hagrid," Rose said timidly, then she mumbled, "That's to say the very least."

"Yeah, what are you going to tell him if you're taking that?" Al asked.

"The truth. I need to learn about magical creatures if I'm going to be a Healer. I'll need to know about different animal bites and how to treat them. It can't hurt and it'll probably be pretty useful."

"I can't think of an argument there. I'm still not sure that taking Muggle Studies is a good idea. Why do you want to take it anyway?"

"Muggles are cool."

"Don't let your dad hear you say that."

"What my dad doesn't know won't hurt him! There are so many things about me that if my dad knew, he'd probably kill me! I'm friends with you two, I don't think that I belong in Slytherin, I don't really like the color green on me, I think red hair is awesome," at the moment, Rose started to blush, but Scorpius didn't notice, "I think that muggles are cool. Things like that. All in all, what my dad doesn't know won't hurt him!"

Author's Other Note: Hey all of you people! It's me again. I wondered if any of you noticed Albus's line "Am I really the _only_ person who ever pays attention when my parents tell us stories about their years at Hogwarts?" If any of you have read any of my other fan-fiction that contains Albus, you might have noticed I have a running gag where he knows more about their parents than anyone else seems to. This is just something that I thought would be fun to put in there, like in Charlie Brown, how he never manages to kick the football or in Blondie, how Dagwood always runs into the mailman on his way out the door (because he's always late for work). I thought that it would be kind of funny (in the old-fashioned comics way) for there to be a running gag about Albus. (Yes, I read the comics every day and in the newspaper, too! I know, I'm super weird. You don't have to flip out at me.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and if I answered any confusion of yours or you really liked it or something along those lines, please review!


End file.
